Many structures have been built on foundations or slabs made of concrete poured on top of soil. Constant changes in the weather and moisture levels in the soil frequently cause damage to such a foundation. In many instances, the foundation may buckle or even crack. This phenomenon occurs for a variety of reasons, including uneven changes in the water content of supporting soils, uneven compacting of soils, and uneven loads being placed on soils. Over time, uneven movement in the soils under a foundation can cause a foundation to bend or crack.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that would allow a foundation to be poured on top of soil and subsequently raised to a desired height to eliminate potential problems caused by soil movement and/or problematic soils.